Survivor: Forest Maze
|virmire = Kasumi |ultimates = Jiro, Yuri, Zaeed, Zola, Kasumi |destiny_isles = Samara, Barney |prison_island = Kasumi |unfinished_business = Jack |yoshi_desert = Applejack |battle_royale = Barney |last_chances = Zola |final_showdown = Jiro |previousseason = Aquatic Ruin |nextseason = Virmire |}}Survivor: Forest Maze is the fourteenth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on Feburary 2nd, 2012. It was the first fanfic written in 2012. Read the season here! The show premiered on Feburary 2nd, 2012 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. Although thought to be one big tribe of 16, on Day 2, the two tribes were formed. Men formed Volt; women formed Mossono. This was the first time since Survivor: Koopa Beach that the genders were equal in numbers. The major twist of the season was whenever someone was voted off at tribal council (during pre-merge), the booted castaway would give a player from the opposing tribe immunity to the merge. Once six players were voted off, Jeff announced that those six players with immunity would get the chance to bring their booted player back into the game. Zaeed won said challenge, bringing Judith back into the game. This is the first time someone returned to the game without Redemption Island. Blue Dragon's Jiro was named the winner in the final episode on October 25th, 2012, defeating Judith in a 6-1 vote. With his win, Jiro becomes the second person to win the game without any votes cast against him, the first being Samantha from Koopa Beach. Jiro also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Yuri and Zaeed. He is the third winner to win the fan-favorite prize, following Emerald Hill winner Andrew and Redemption Island winner Raine. Jiro is the second player to win fan-favorite, and win the season, following Raine. Kasumi returned for Survivor: Virmire alongside other pre-merge boots Niko and Twilight. She made it all the way to the Final Tribal Council, but lost by one vote to Mass Effect alumni Mordin. Kasumi would then return, along with Jiro, Yuri, Zaeed, and Zola, for Survivor: Ultimates. They placed 13th, 19th, 15th, 16th, and 8th respectively. Forest Maze was the first season to lose all of their players. Samara and Barney both returned for Survivor: Destiny Isles, along with other pre merge boots. Samara placed 10th, while Barney placed 7th. Kasumi returned for the fourth and possibly final time in Survivor: Prison Island, after being voted in by fans. She placed 11th. Jack returned with a new hairdo and attitude in Survivor: Unfinished Business to try the game again, however she only finished in 17th place. Applejack returned as a favorite in Survivor: Yoshi Desert, and in the end she placed 7th. Barney once again returned to play the game in Survivor: Battle Royale, this time on a pure all-star season. He was once again the first person voted off. Zola returned on her own to play Survivor: Last Chances, since she was voted in by the fans. She placed 6th overall. Contestants INTRO Mossono: Presea, Zola, Samara, Judith, Kasumi, Jack, Applejack, Derpy Volt: Russia, Zaeed, Yuri, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Wooldoor, Barney :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: After two poor seasons in Redemption Island and Aquatic Ruin, Forest Maze improves a lot from before as a high tier season. There was a strong cast, good blindsides, and a sudden change of events when the two with little power took control of the game (Duck and Jiro). The Winner: Jiro is one of the best winners in the series. He came so close to playing a perfect game, but did not get Zaeed's vote to make the cut. He made a bold move, and never paid for it, since he managed to make a great come from behind move later on with Duck and Judith. Characters © Square Enix / Namco / Bioware / Microsoft / Hasbro Inc. / Tokyopop / HiT Entertainment / Comedy Central / CBS Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Exile Island